Hasta entonces, mi pequeña pecosa
by SophiGrandchesterPotter
Summary: Un final que tal vez hubiera pasado si Albert no hubiera ayudado a Terry a retomar su camino. Espero que les guste. DESPUÉS DE QUINCE COMENTARIOS SUBO EL EPÍLOGO
1. Chapter 1

-¡largo de aquí! ¡borracho asqueroso!- me grita la cantinera, me arrebata la copa de las manos y me saca de un patadón. Que lugar tan hospitalario es Chicago. No he comido nada decente en semanas, mi última comida: una manzana, que engullí con fervor hace tres días… hace tres días… la última vez que dormí en una cama, que tuve oportunidad de atender mis necesidades… la última vez que pensaba coherentemente… Y todo lo que tenía al llegar aquí lo he gastado en cerveza… con tal de olvidarte Candy… Estoy aquí solamente con la esperanza de volverte a ver… que estúpido fui al dejarte marchar aquella noche de nieve en New York… Debí haberme dado cuenta que por esa puerta no sólo se alejaba la única mujer de la que me he enamorado, sino también se alejaba, junto con ella, la razón de mi existencia y la luz en mis oscuros días… ¡Soy un idiota! Y sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido alguno, ¿porqué me abandonaste?ahora mi vida es solo sifrimiento. ¿por qué he de sufrir?, ¿acaso no merezco ser feliz?, odio esta maldita suerte y este maldito destino mío, que nos reune para volvernos a separar ¡qué crueldad la suya!, es como si me mostrase el paraíso, para luego arrebatarmelo una vez que creo lo he alcanzado, que existencia tan vacía, tan monótona y tan triste había sido la mia hasta ahora, cuando te conocí, era el más feliz, y después de tu partida, no soy nada. Pero al menos, ahora mi alma y mi cuerpo están a la par, tan débiles uno como el otro y eso representa para mi una promesa de que mi dolor acabará pronto. Sin embargo, antes de abandonar este lugar tan lleno de la miseria del hombre de una vez por todas, tengo que verte por última vez, si no, no tendré descanzo y vagaré como un fantasma sin estar ni aquí ni allá… Tengo que verte por última vez, tengo que verte… tengo que verte…

-¡Tengo que verte!- dijo sin darme cuenta en voz alta. Y así, me dirijo al hospital Santa Juana, pensando siempre lo mismo. Veo la entrada, no pudo seguir… me mareo y siento como golpeo contra el duro suelo y no puedo más que arrastrarme hasta la entrada… Es hora del crepúsculo… que bello atardecer… y tal vez el último para mí… me gustaría creer eso y si tiene que ser así, quiero que estos últimos momentos sean contigo, mi dulce tarzán pecoso… Candy…

-¡Fuera de aquí, borracho!, ¡esto es un hospital, no una cantina!, ¡FUERA!- me grita un hombre gordo con traje y bastón. No le hago el menor caso.

-¡Doctor Leonard!, ¡¿qué le pasa?!, no le permito que le hable así, es un ser humano, igual que usted y yo- Mi corazón se detiene… es ella, su voz, su aroma, me invaden, pero que hermoso es todo ahora… la gente que pasa, los edificios de alrededor… todo es maravilloso y lleno de vida… y todo por ella.

-Muy bien señorita Candice, si tanto le molesta ¿por qué no lo atiende?-

-¿yo?-

-si, usted-

-pero él no ha pedido un ingreso al hospital, doctor…-

-entonces usted no es mujer de acción, sólo de palabras-

-¡No es verdad!- dice ella. –Ya verá doctor- y se arrodilla al lado mío.

-¡Pero qué chica tan testaruda!- murmura el hombre y entra al hospital nuevamente. Ella saca su pañuelo, el mismo que le dí hace mucho tiempo, en Escocia… aquellos tiempos, los más felices de todos, sin duda… pero jamás volverán a mí… son tan lejanos, como un recuerdo de otra vida… los recuerdos me invaden y una solitaria lágrima brota me mis ojos y rueda por mi mejilla… Ella la limpia, limpia mi rostro, me quita la gorra y el pañuelo resbala de sus manos y cae en mi regaso… se tapa la boca para tratar de estrangular un sollozo que amenaza con salir de su garganta… Recojo el pañuelo y se lo ofresco…

-¡Terry!, Terry, ¿qué te ha pasado?, ¡contesta, Terry!- me dice, al mismo tiempo que toma mi mano y entrelaza sus dedods con los míos.

-Candy… eres tu… por fin puedo verte, mi amor…-

-¡Terry!, contesta…- dice y su voz se apaga, dando paso a gritos ahogados y llanto…

-No te preocupes, mi tarzán pecoso, ahora que te he visto por última vez estoy mejor que nunca…- trato de consolarla, pues si hay algo que detesto es que llore, y más si sé que es por mi causa.

-Terry, mi amor… ¿qué te has hecho?,¿porqué?... ¿qué te he hecho?... he sido yo… perdóname, ¡por favor!, esto… esto es mi culpa, si yo no te hubiera abandonado…- me dice y se hecha a llorar en mi regaso… yo la abrazo y le acaricio la melena dorada… el sol se oculta, dejando paso a una noche hermosa, llena de estrellas, pero ninguna más bella que la que está aquí entre mis brazos…

-…perdóname Terry… ¡di que me perdonas!… yo he tratado de olvidarte, tratando de enterrar el dolor en lo más profundo de mi alma… y tú… cuanto has sufrido por mi culpa… perdóname, amor-

-Candy… no llores más, sonríe como antaño, se feliz por favor, que yo no tengo nada que perdonarte-

-Terry…- Ella toma mi cara entre sus manos delicadas y me da un beso… no sé si he llegado al cielo en vida, o si ya estoy muerto, pues es la sensación más placentera que he sentido… sus labios carnosos, suaves y tiernos… yo profundizo el beso y nuestras lenguas se unen en una danza celestial… ella se separa y se acurruca en mi regaso… la noche cae sobre nosotros, el manto de estrellas extendido en toda su amplitud…

-Candy, te amo… sé feliz… algún día nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo, y ahora que te he visto por última vez, puedo irme en paz…-

-Terry… ¡no!... ¡ NO!, ¡no te lo permitiré!, ¡no puedes abandonarme aquí!, ¡te amo! ¡te lo suplico, no me dejes, por favor!-

-No llores más, pues a donde quiera que tu vallas, yo iré contigo, que jamás se te olvide, ni por un segundo cuanto te amo, recuérdalo en mi ausencia siempre, recuérdalo- Ella se deshace en llanto y se acurruca de nuevo… podrían pasar años sin que nosotros nos dieramos cuenta… que noche tan bella, la luna brilla en lo más alto del firmamento… y en ese momento pasa una estrella… le doy un beso en la frente y le tomo la mano -Te amo- son mis últimas palabras antes de abandonar este mundo…

* * *

Candy llama a Terry, pero en es vano, pues el ya está muy lejos para oírla…

-¡Terry! ¡Terry! ¡No me abandones! ¡¿por qué?!, ¡te amo!… ¿porqué me dejas así? ¿cómo podré ser feliz si tu no estás aquí, conmigo?, ¡Terry! ¡¿CÓMO?!, ¡CÓMO…!- dice, y después le resulta imposible dejar de llorar… Terry se ha ido, Candy está más que destrozada… no sabe que hacer, sigue llorando a lado del cuerpo inerte de su amado… -Terry… algún día, mi Romeo, nos volveremos a ver… algún día…- dice y un nudo se le forma en la garganta… quiere gritar, llorar, dar de puñetazos contra el frío suelo del hospital, piensa en lo injusta que es la vida, quiere ir a reunirse con él, pero no puede… llora hasta quedarse dormida y después de lo que a ella le pareció un segundo una de sus compañeras enfermeras la depierta. Mientras su compañera la rodea con los brazos y la conduce adentro Candy solo piensa en Terry, recordando sus últimas palabras… -Te lo prometo, Terry, como ya lo había hecho una vez, prometo que seré feliz… y esperaré con ansias el día de nuestro reencuentro… hasta entonces, mi amado Terrence…- Y sonríe mirando el cielo estrellado antes de desaparecer dentro del edificio.

* * *

Y ahora puedo partir tranquilo, seguro de que ella estará bien, la visitaré siempre que pueda, en todos sus sueños, para asegurarme de que es feliz hasta el fin de sus días… y al igual como ella esperaré con ansias el día de nuestro reencuentro… hasta siempre mi pequeña pecosa…

* * *

**Diganme si les gusta ah, y hay un epílogo. Las que quieran que se los mande a su correo me dejan un review que diga EPÍLOGO y abajo ponen su correo, nombre, entre paréntesis arroba, luego el dominio, entre paréntesis punto y al último el com. Como la página bloquea direcciones tienen que poner así:**

**NOMBRE(ARROBA)DOMINIO(PUNTO)COM**

**Eso es todo, todas las opiniones son bienvenidas. Hasta otra :)**

**PD: El nombre ya lo ponen con minúsculas y mayúsculas para que lo mande a la dirección correcta.**


	2. Chapter 2

Estoy en el frente mi casa, alimentando a las palomas, las únicas que me acompañan en mi soledad. Es la hora del crepúsculo y sólo atino a pensar en cúanto han cambiado las cosas de 1915 hasta hoy, 17 de diciembre de 1989. Los niños corren en sus bicicletas, se oye a lo lejos el ruido de un televisor y me pongo a pensar en cuantos nietos pudimos haber tenido y que tal vez ahora tú estarías al lado mío, en lugar de estas aves. Han pasado 74 años desde aquella noche en la entrada del hospital Santa Juana y aún la recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

_-Candy, te amo… sé feliz… algún día nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo, y ahora que te he visto por última vez, puedo irme en paz…-_

_-Terry… ¡no!... ¡ NO!, ¡no te lo permitiré!, ¡no puedes abandonarme aquí!, ¡te amo! ¡te lo suplico, no me dejes, por favor!-_

_-No llores más, pues a donde quiera que tu vallas, yo iré contigo, que jamás se te olvide, ni por un segundo cuanto te amo, recuérdalo en mi ausencia siempre, recuérdalo… Te amo- _

_-¡Terry! ¡Terry! ¡No me abandones! ¡¿por qué?!, ¡te amo!… ¿porqué me dejas así? ¿cómo podré ser feliz si tu no estás aquí, conmigo?, ¡Terry! ¡¿CÓMO?!, ¡CÓMO…!-_

Cada día que pasa pienso: "un día menos para volver a estar juntos, mi querido Terry". Nadie jamás entendió el porqué de mi soledad, ni Albert, cuando me pidió que fuera su esposa y yo lo rechacé, ni ningún otro hombre que a lo largo de mi juventud me hizo la misma pregunta. Tampoco mis amigos lo entienden, Annie trató de presentarme muchos chicos, pero ninguno como tú. Los hijos de ella, que siempre me llamaron tía, tampoco lo entendían y me preguntaban siempre: "tía, ¿por qué estás tan sola?" y yo respondía, pensando en tu promesa: "mi vida, yo no estoy sola, pues él siempre me acompaña, como lo prometió hace tanto tiempo"

He aprendido a seguir viviendo, como tú me dijiste alguna vez bajo el destellante sol de Escocia:

"_Candy, abre los ojos, tienes que mirar hacia delante, siempre hacia delante. Anthony está muerto, pero ocurre que nosotros estamos vivos y tenemos que seguir viviendo como los árboles y el pasto. Arroja el peso de tu corazón Candy"_

Y sin embargo, la muerte de él no me provocó ni la mínima parte del dolor que sentí al presenciar la tuya. He aprendido a no exteriorizar mi dolor y ahora lo único que me hace feliz es saber que falta muy poco. Hasta hoy me he reprochado el haberte dejado en New York, pensando que era lo mejor para ambos y de haber sabido que pasaría, jamás te hubiera dejado, mi amor. Lágrimas resbalan por mis arrugadas mejillas y caen en mi regazo.

Oscurece, una niebla que sale de quién sabe donde inunda el paisaje y recuerdo aquel día en el Mauritania, cuando te ví por primera vez. Tu llorabas, como estoy haciendo yo ahora. Eras tan bueno, tan divertido, caballeroso, noble… que muerte tan triste la tuya… no merecías morir así, en la miseria, sin un centavo y sin embargo moriste con una sonrisa en los labios. De pronto aparece una luz frente a mí.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto tontamente. Mi corazón se acelera y por alguna razón no estoy asustada.

-¿Cómo?, ¿acaso no me reconoces, pecosa?-

-Pecosa… ¿Terry?...- De la niebla sale él, vestido de blanco. Me estira una mano y al tomarla veo hacia abajo y descubro que mi mano no tiene arrugas. Toco mi cara y tampoco tiene arrugas, mi cabello está recogido en dos coletas, hace tanto tiempo que no lo peinaba así, los rizos son rubios y no cenicientos…

-Candy, mi mona con pecas- me dice y me abraza. Yo no puedo contener las lágrimas, le devuelvo el abrazo, después de tanto tiempo anhelando su contacto con mi piel, años y años de espera tenían al fin su recompensa.

-Terry, mi amor, al fin volveremos a estar juntos, oh Terry, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado- digo y oculto mi cara en su pecho.

-Siempre estuve ahí junto a ti, como tu angel guardían, te cuidaba día y noche, como te prometí- me dice y limpia mis lágrimas con su pulgar.

-yo te prometí ser feliz… y ahora puedo cumplir mi promesa- Terry se inclina despacio, puedo sentir su aliento en mis labios, me siento como en casa, vienen a mí tantos recuerdos, aquellos tiempos felices que sé que nunca volverán. Me besa con amor… le devuelvo el beso con ansia, como debí haberlo hecho hace tantos años…

-Candy, ven conmigo, es momento de abandonar este lugar, toma mi mano y ven… vamos juntos…- hago lo que me dice y siento que se libera mi alma. No me vuelvo atrás, el resplandor delante de mí es cegador, pero no más que él.

-Juntos…- y así, tomados de la mano, abandonamos este lugar, llenos de felicidad por volvernos a encontrar.

* * *

**Hola! a petición de Candicita 1998 y los hermosos reviews que dejaron aquí está el epílogo espero que les guste ;D**


End file.
